


Hetalia Oneshots & Snippets

by Snowshower



Series: Hetalia Oneshots + Snippets [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2 weeks wait?, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hetalia One Shot(s), I just love writing rarepairs, M/M, Multi, Other, Snippets, Tags May Change, please, please request rarepairs, rarepairs, requests open, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowshower/pseuds/Snowshower
Summary: Hello! This is just a small series of collective oneshot and snippets writing by yours truly! It's going to be a writing practice for me, as well as help me get outta writing block!Requests are open!
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Canada/Japan (Hetalia), Canada/Netherlands (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Canada/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), most any ships
Series: Hetalia Oneshots + Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918960
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Hetalia Oneshots & Snippets

Requests requirements -

\- I won't be writing smut/lemon, whatever you call it under 

\- rarepairs are allowed and welcomed!

\- The author can deny ships

\- the author does not work with UsUk, Franada, Spamano, etc. Please add ~2 ships if you think I might deny and would prefer content from the other

\- Requests lists are filled up to 10 people then closed till I am done with at least 5! ***Requests are open to 15(or more) because of uh, 300 followers on Twitter!**

\- Please be patient! My writing time is based on my school schedule! I'll try to write it within the first week of the initial request!

\- more will be added if needed

_**There is about a 2-3 weeks wait!** _

* * *

Request list :

  1. RusCan*Dark
  2. NedCan
  3. Romerica
  4. *
  5. *
  6. *
  7. *
  8. *
  9. *
  10. *
  11. *
  12. *
  13. *
  14. *
  15. *




End file.
